This One's for You
by imgoingtocrash
Summary: In the future, it was assumed Haruhi relinquished her powers, because closed spaces had stopped. When a single event sparks a closed space or two,an unexpected someone gets pulled into the mess. Future Fic. Kyon x Haruhi
1. Orange Ribbons

**MAJOR writing block. I get the ideas for my fanfiction late at night when I can't sleep. Then I love the ideas and am so excited about them I want to start them at that second. But I know I have school in the morning, so I don't. Then when I come home from school, my mom makes me do chores. I just graduated 8th Grade, so my writing can really start (hopefully). For now here is ANOTHER 4 am idea. It's my 1st Haruhi story, so I'd love to know how you think it went! [Future Fic.] vvvv This isn't a song fic. Though the song is the reason for the title, I just picked it because it reminds me of Kyon and Haruhi loads. **

**Disclaimer Time by Haruhi Suzumiya:**

**Haruhi: The author of this story does not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya',any of it's characters, or anything about it. It all belongs too-, why do I have to do this anyway?**

**Me: Because I told you too. I am the author. You listen to me now. What I type goes.**

**Haruhi: But this says you don't own me. That means you can't make me do anything.**

**Me: Crap. Well, just finish the disclaimer so I can start the story, okay? Please Miss Brigade Chief? **

**Haruhi: Fine. But you are now officially in the SOS Brigade, henchman. It doesn't belong to her, alright!**

**

* * *

**

Gah. Where is that stupid thing! I haven't seen it in months and I've cleaned my whole room! If I loose that I can't even imagine what Mom would do to me... Maybe Mom has it. Yeah! That's why I can't find it! Right? Ask or get possibly chewed out... wonder which one is worth it. I've looked everywhere except...no. I'm not going in there without permission. That would be worse than last time...

"Hariya, are you looking for something?" Crap. I've been caught.

"Actually..." I sighed. "I can't find those orange-yellow ribbons of yours." My mother stood there for a moment, then checking her watch.

"Look, I have to go," Mom said running for the for the front door. "I think they might be in a box somewhere. Check my closet."

"Oh yeah," I said waving goodbye "I'll take a look." She always seems to be running late. She's not even running late, but she always leaves like she is. My dad says it's something she's been doing since High School. Something about a late penalty or something? The two of them obviously never grew out of that habit.

My dad is the only one who ever speaks about when they were in High School. And even then he barely says much. I don't know why, but it's like there's something going on they don't want me to know about. No old pictures, videos, memorabilia, nothing. What, were they a couple of weirdos? Nerds? Part of the Space Club or something? I mean geez, it would be nice for your daughter to have some insight of what she's going into.

I suppose I should announce myself, or something like that. I'm Hariya. I am 15 and am going to start as a Freshman at North High School this fall. I have shoulder length brown hair, auburn eyes, and I am (as I have been told) eccentric. My parents always say the saying "like mother like daughter" applies to me. I'm said to be just like her. Mostly when I wear her orange-yellow ribbon band...well I'm not really sure if that's the technical term, but whatever. My grades are a little above average, and I've played some sports, so I suppose I'm athletic.

My mom is Haruhi. Sometimes we're best friends, other times we fight constantly. My dad says it's because we're both headstrong, and neither of us wants to loose an argument.

My dad is..well everyone calls him Kyon, so I guess I can refer to him as that. Sometimes, I wonder how he seems to know so much. He answers most of my questions with easy, understandable, answers. Even when I was little, he answered me every time, no matter how annoying I suppose I was. He seems to know exactly how my mom ticks, but at the same time, he seems like he's totally confused. I get along with him the best of my parents. I can't even explain it, but I feel like he gets me. Kinda like he gets Mom. Sometimes he's got it, sometimes..not at all.

I walked into my parents' bedroom, heading straight to the closet. I slid open the door to my mom's side and started digging around. Just shoes and random clothes. No boxes yet...oh, there's one. I yanked out a brown box caked with dust. I started coughing and then tried to wipe off some dust. The box read "SOS Brigade: Brigade Chief only." I doubted it was here, but oh well.

The box held A DVD or two, some pictures, some clothing (or something), and some other random crap. No ribbon, but a peak can't hurt right? Ya ya, I know this is the part where you go all 'that's invading privacy!' and all that. Who cares! If they aren't going to share, I'm going to snoop.

The first DVD I picked up was marked 'Message: Collage" I put it into my parents' DVD player and started it.

"ITSUKI! MIKURU! YUKI!" A loud voice cheered. Damn. Excited much person? Then on the screen came a brown haired teenage girl and boy. They were standing outside of what seemed to be a school. The girl looked extremely pumped, while the boy seemed much less excited.

"I know we have all been separated, but there are still 2 of us spreading the word together!" The girl hugged the boy and smiled. The boy gave a slight smile.

"Next time any of you are available to meet up call me! And if you have anything interesting where you are, let us know!" The girl gave a thumbs up to the camera smiling even wider.

"If any of you are slacking off, I'll know!" Somehow the boy seemed amused by the girl's behavior. "I'm gonna go make out with him now! Bye!" He wasn't expecting that.

"Ha-" then the camera cut off. Well that's weird. It was kinda funny though.

I dug around and found "_RE: Collage", _and started it up.

**(I hope my descriptions are good enough for you to know who/what I'm talking about.) **

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's not really anything your style going on here." A teen with short,brown hair parted to the side spoke. "I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves."

I hate to judge, but this guy's smile was a tad creepy, and somehow familiar? "I'd love to see everyone again, but I'm afraid my studies are keeping me quite busy."

"Farewell, speak to you both soon I hope!" he cut off, but the DVD played on.

"H-hi you two." an orange haired girl whimpered. "As you know Tusurya and I have been quite busy running her cafe'."

What was she scared? Stop the whimpering and go on! "B-but I hope to get in contact with the two of you soon! Bye!"

She seemed a little familiar as well... what was this? The DVD continued to run.

"It has come to my understanding that the two of you have requested contact with me. Unfortunately I am unable to comply." The girl this time had purple hair and spoke very monotone like.

"I have been instructed to read and continue my further knowledge here for some time. I may or may not become available between now and a future time. I apologize." And the DVD ended there.

Damn it! Somehow I know these people. It's faint, but I just know I remember them.. I shook it off, finding another DVD marked _"The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina". _

The opening was strange as hell, and let's face it, the singing sucked. It looked like some kind of creepy movie only lonely nerds would watch. Soon, the opening credits started, and my jaw dropped.

There it was, plain as day, my mother's name. Haruhi Suzumiya. My mom had part in this? She had something to do with this 'movie'? I was so shocked, I didn't even watch the movie really.

It's not like there was much to see. A girl walking around in a bunny suit, some huge plot holes, screwy camera stuff, narration that stated the plot holes, girl as magician, esper boy, random people, plot , etc. Made no real sense. I had a feeling that this was all done in short time, and poorly thought up anyway. Then, before I knew it, the ending credits arrived.

I saw my mom's name again and then, of all people's, my dad's nickname. Great, he was involved in this too. There was a disclaimer playing that was almost surely my mom speaking.

I sighed before even looking at the box again. Did I really want to know more about this "SOS Brigade"? It involved my parents, and some people I assumed were friends, so I was generally interested. And I swore I remembered all those 'friends' as well. Besides, I really wanted that ribbon thing.

So, I once again started digging around. I pulled out what looked to be a band next. It said "Brigade Chief" on it, and was faded. What does that mean?

Holy...eww. What is this? A bunny girl outfit? Isn't this some kind of anime 'moe' object? More importantly, why does my mother have it! I'm now officially creeped out.

Then I found pictures. That looks like plain old, flat out, rape, right there. Why would you even dress someone that way and try to make them look that way? Were my parents freaking perverts or something? The chick is like, crying! And why a maid costume? And the glasses? And the boob shot? Why should I be able to see a mole on her chest? AND WHY DOES MY MOTHER HAVE HER TRAPPED BY THE ARMS?

Ok, the next pictures are safe. Just teens at the beach. Whew. At least this looks normal.

Aw, crap. Now I have a picture of a random dude holding that same girl's breast! And him on top of her. What is wrong with this school? Are they all rapists? I then dumped the box out carefully, finding what I was actually looking for.

The ribbon headband was wrinkly from sitting in the box so long, but it was still okay.

I've loved this band since I was very small, when I once saw my Mom wear it. I borrowed it on and off for years, but then swore I lost it.(That's why I couldn't find it earlier. I haven't worn it in months. Mom would kill me if I lost it.)

I placed everything back in the box, and shoved it in front of my Mom's closet. I was not up to attempting to put it up and make a bigger mess.

I smoothed out the ribbon band in my room and fixed it in my hair. This was all I had come for, and I got the crap scared out of me. I didn't understand.

I felt like I knew those people. Somewhere, somehow, I knew them. I tapped my foot and paced my room, racking my brain for an answer. They were obviously involved with my mom, but I don't remember her talking about them. On the other hand, she really doesn't touch on her high school days. Maybe now I had a better understanding why.

Dad didn't say anything though. He mentioned they both had a few close friends, but he never got into detail. Then again, had I ever even asked?

I vaguely remember when I was young, some "visitors" came over. I don't even remember who they were or what they did. I do remember being shown off almost the whole time by Mom. If I remembered more about that whole thing, I would be a little happier.

The situation of this "SOS Brigade" troubled me. What was it? What did they do? And what was all the creepy stuff?

The most troubling thing was what my parents had to do with all of this.

Maybe this is my payback for snooping. Unanswered questions I really can't ask about. And I wanted all the answers so bad!

_Bzzt. _My phone was vibrating on my desk, so I picked it up. It was just a text from my friend. Maybe texting her will keep my mind off things for a while...

* * *

After an hour or so of texting (which only consisted talking about how the last week of summer was going, what we might do this week, what we thought school would be like, etc.), my Mom called.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," Mom said. "I have to stay late again tonight, you can cook something for yourself, right?" Sigh. This was code for she missed the train again, probably. She'd done it before, but soon became embarrassed and stopped confessing what really happened.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." I replied.

"And remember not to stay up too late, you start school soon." She lectured.

"I'm not," I said fake yawning. "I'm kinda tired anyways." Not really, I was starting to think about the whole Brigade thing again.

"Okay, Bye, Love you." Mom said, hanging up.

Well geez. Don't even let me say bye.

* * *

I decided I wasn't even hungry, and turned off the lights. I was lying on the bed, thinking, for almost an hour. Actually, I don't even know what I was thinking for the most part. I was just lying there. I think I heard someone come home, but was slowly going out of consciousness by then.

It was one week since then, and I barely even noticed. I had gone out with friends a few times, and put on a happy face, but the thoughts were still there in my head. I guess maybe I was stewing too much over this, but for some reason, it got under my skin.

I lazed around on days where there was nothing to do, instead of finding something to do. Even after the poking and prodding of Mom, I just didn't care. Summer was being boring, so I was glad when the 1st day of school had come.

Something better than to be stuck on my parents' past right?

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 1 is finished! This was supposed to be just a random little one-shot, but I created a deeper plot, in a way. I know this chapter is short, and you may wonder why I ended where I did. Well, I'm starting the school life, so I figured I might as well start a new chapter that way. So, chapter 2 is actually already in the making. There are references to the show that are pretty simple to get as long as you've seen it. Also, I'm not going to just reference in every chapter either. I've got a story going on. Trust me :) That wraps it up I think, so review please! 1st Haruhi story that actually is written out, love to know what you all think! **


	2. Who is God now?

**Chapter 2 is here! :D I'm liking this story so far. I actually started writing this right after chapter one because I was bored, and the ideas are flowing. So, here we go..**

**HOLY BLEEP. I haven't had that many story adds/favorites/alerts in a few days like that! Thank you SO much. :) I almost had a happy attack!**

**Disclaimer: We know I don't own anything. If I did, I would brag constantly. So obviously, I don't own TMOHS. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_It was one week since then, and I barely even noticed. I had gone out with friends a few times, and put on a happy face, but the thoughts were still there in my head. I guess maybe I was stewing too much over this, but for some reason, it got under my skin. _

_I lazed around on days where there was nothing to do, instead of finding something to do. Even after the poking and prodding of Mom, I just didn't care. Summer was being boring, so I was glad when the 1st day of school had come. _

_Something better than to be stuck on my parents' past right?_

_

* * *

_

Waking up on that first day of school actually made me feel good. The distasteful melancholy I had been sporting the last week had made me very...unlike myself. It was starting to scare me a bit, and frankly I just wanted to leave the freaking house. So, I woke up,put on my new uniform, my ribbon-band, and left the house. I was just too excited for breakfast.

The walk to school was something I wasn't prepared for. Walking all the way from school was a pain I don't think is forgettable. I don't mean literal pain, I mean just the walk. It's so boring walking all the way there with nothing to do. And the walk is so LONG! I think I should ride my bike next time, because this is absolutely not fun.

When I finally reached the school's hill, I saw kids walking all around. I wasn't really sure what we were doing, so I just walked slowly,and hoped a friend would catch up eventually. "Hariya!" I heard my friend Asuka exclaim. I turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey, morning." I said.

"The walk here was so boring, ya know?" Asuka frowned. This is why she's one of my best friends. We are on the same energetic wavelength.

I nodded. "I know,we need to start walking together, I can't stand the boredom."

"I wish," She sighed. "But you and I wouldn't actually meet up until the train tracks, so it's pointless." I sighed. She was right.

"Oh, well. Hey, did you hear what we're actually supposed to be doing this morning?" I asked. It was probably pointless to ask, but I really just wanted to get started with our new year.

"Actually, I think there's an opening assembly in the auditorium." She said smiling. I sometimes wonder who her connections for information are.

"Wanna race the hill?" I asked, throwing my bag over my shoulder. She nodded, and off we went.

* * *

After winning the morning's race and listening to an annoying and boring assembly, we got our homeroom assignments. I was in classroom 1-5.

On my way there, I took in my surroundings. The school actually was pretty nice. And the campus was pretty big. Pluses in my book, more to explore.

I sat in a random seat, talking to classmates here and there. I actually knew a few people, including Asuka, who decided to sit by the window, in the back. I sat in the row next to that, in the desk beside hers.

A middle-aged teacher walked into the classroom and quieted the class down. He wrote his name on the board, which was 'Mr. Taniguchi'.

You know, this was one name that I **positively **knew. My dad has mad hate on the guy. He said the guy was a pain in the ass,annoying,a jerk, and back in the day, a self-proclaimed ladies man. And it bugged him to no end. He said he was glad to have left the guy once he graduated, and that he never really cared to hear from him again. I really hope I don't get in enough trouble to have my Dad called. He would punish me for making the two talk again.

Well, this was all if this was the same guy. It could be a different person, you never know.

Anyway, he started rattling off about something, then said he would give payback to his teacher by making us do introductions. And this helps because? I'm getting less faith that this isn't my Dad's un-liked person.

Luckily, I was going to be one of the last, so I semi-prepped my intro before saying it. When it came my turn, I stood up and said as I practiced.

"Hi everybody! My name is Hariya and I hope I get along with everybody. I'm a really eccentric and nice person, so I'll talk whenever! Thanks!"

I sat down and waited for the teacher to address the student behind me, but he didn't. He stood there for a moment, deeply staring at me. "Excuse me, I need a minute, I'll be right back." He announced, leaving the room.

Everybody was confused and silent. We then heard an uproar of laughter coming from outside the door. There were bits of words thrown in. "He..haha..and she...ahaha..they...bahaha!"

Everyone was staring at me funny. They didn't get it, neither did I. "Put your eyes somewhere else, would ya? I didn't do anything. Geez." I stated. He laughed harder.

Now everyone was staring at the door. He had **finally **calmed down, and was coming back into class. "Okay, go ahead, next person." He coughed, pointing behind me.

The introductions continued awkwardly from that point on. No one really knew what to do, because they really didn't wanna get laughed at either.

* * *

After class, I was the hottest topic. Everyone asked me if there was a joke or something, but I said no. People were telling me they thought he was just being a jerk, and too ignore it. It's hard to ignore it when the man is staring. Right. At. You. All break. Seriously, if he's perverted enough to keep looking at me, he could at least say it, not act so stalker-like.

When everyone had basically cleared out for lunch, I went over to talk to jerk-teacher. "Look buddy, I don't know why you laughed, but if you keep staring at me like a pervert, I'll report you." I crossed my arms and stared him down.

He just smirked. "Damn, you're more like her than I thought. I thought you were more on the other side of the personality pool." Eh? I'm not catching you.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your Mom, she's Haruhi Suzumiya, right?" He asked me cockily. This isn't a game, idiot.

"Maybe, why do you care?" I flipped my hair behind me.

He shook his head "Oh no, don't start playing coy all of a sudden. I'm right. And your Dad goes by Kyon doesn't he?" Damn. This was the same Taniguchi.

"Your point still isn't clear here. Why does that matter?" I placed my hands on the desk and leaned a little.

"I used to know your Mom and Dad a long time ago in high school." He nodded.

"So why would you laugh at me?" I demanded.

"I still can't believe Kyon dated, let alone married Haruhi. And I never knew he had a kid." He didn't tell you, he dislikes you oh so much.

"What's wrong with my mom?" I gave him the 'this better be good' look.

"Oh so much. She was crazy. Believed in tons of crazy stuff." He chuckled.

"As in?" I cracked my knuckles.

"Aliens, Espers, Time Travelers, the whole mess. She even made a little club that was full of freaks...well mostly." So THAT's what the 'SOS Brigade' was. Mom's little club.

"So what? She can do whatever she wants. They were her beliefs. Her business."

"That's what your dad said most of the time. Though I think somewhere, that crazy bastard Kyon enjoyed Haruhi and her madness. I mean he had to like her for something." He sighed, as if he pitied my father. I wanted to punch this guy SO bad right now.

"At least he had a girlfriend. And he's married." Take that asshole.

"Ah, so he told you I was a ladies man, eh? Well for a fact, I am married. And I have a kid of my own." Damn. There goes the trump card. "And my wife isn't and never was, crazy as hell."

"You better shut up, or I'll shut you up. Don't talk smack about what you don't know. If you keep it up, there will be punishment. I swear." I raised my fist as felt my face increase in temperature.

"This is a school. I'm the teacher, you're the student. I win. And you can't and won't do anything." He smirked at me again.

The bell rang, ending lunch period. "Fair warning. Watch yourself. Don't doubt anything." I walked back to my seat as the rest of the class walked in. He mumbled something about my mom again, so I gave him the death glare.

"So, what's the story? Did you find out what's up with Taniguchi?" Asuka asked,sitting down. I just nodded and rested my head. Asuka patted my shoulder. "Must be rough."

"He's a dead, dead man." I grumbled.

She leaned over and whispered "Are you serious or kidding? Because if you're serious, I know people."

* * *

After school, I ran home. I was fuming with anger. No one has the right to talk crap about my mom and get away with it. He is just as bad as Dad claimed.

I jerked the door open and threw my stuff beside the door, then slamming the door behind me.

Dad came down the stairs and looked me up and down. I was fuming by this point. "Bad day much?" He asked

"Hell yeah. Remember that asshole guy you told me about?"

"Taniguchi, yeah why?" This was getting his attention for sure.

"He's my freaking teacher. And I almost punched him in the face." I balled up my fists at the thought.

"You? What could he have done to make YOU wanna punch him?" He knows I'm not very violent.

"He talked really bad about Mom. At first it was just annoying quips, and then he started badmouthing Her and then you and I just...God, he even egged me on cause I can't punch him!" This is when Dad gets mad.

"You may not be able to, but with good reason I sure as hell will. Tell me everything he said." He was getting madder by the second. When Mom finds out..Taniguchi is going to die.

I started to tell Dad what happened, then Mom came in. "Oh, you're already home Hariya. How was the first day?"

I re-told the story, then told them both the conversation. Dad was even madder, and Mom looked like she was ready to find him right then and there.

"No one talks to you that way. No one talks about us that way either. I am going to go down there tomorrow and kill him." Mom said, fists balled like mine.

"I'd go with you, but I have to work." Dad said sadly. "Give him a fist for me too."

"Defiantly. Tomorrow, I'm going down there on lunch break. Expect me." Mom said, then she stomped out of the room.

* * *

_The next day..._

It was almost 12:30. I felt Mom would be coming soon. I smirked the entire class period. I couldn't wait.

There was a knock at the door. It's time.. "Come in." Taniguchi said. The door flung open and there my Mom stood. She looked like a fine, regular person, but she was truly ready to fight.

For a split second, Taniguchi didn't recognize her. When he did, his face said 'I'm screwed now.' "I'm gonna have to talk to your teacher here real quick. Wait outside kids." Mom said.

I encouraged people to just leave, and eventually, we did. I hushed them so we could hear what was going on.

"I thought we settled this years ago Taniguchi, when Kyon punched you in the face for me. Left you a nice black eye. Then against orders apologized for it. I thought you learned not to mess with me, or Kyon, or anyone we know. I thought I made that clear. Then you go and talk crap about Kyon and I, and tease my daughter? Oh no, that's not how it works. See, she can't kick your ass, but I can and will and you know it."

"W-wait! Ha-Haruhi! C'mon! We've known each other for years! Right? Let's let it go okay? I mean Tsuruya wouldn't want you to do this! Kyon wouldn't, right? Right?" **(This implies TsuruyaxTaniguchi I'm not a huge supporter, but with all the hell I'm giving him, might as well. I've also read about it in other FFs so I figure, why not?)**

"Yes, Kyon WOULD want me to beat you senseless. When you mess with his family, you pay. You're lucky he couldn't come today. And Tsuruya was already told of your punishment and is ashamed of you. She said to 'go easy' on you. I don't plan on it, really." I could hear Mom's heels as I assumed she walked closer.

His screams of pain were shut off, most likely by my mom's hand over his mouth. This way, no one could hear his torture and find her beating the crap out of him.

"You were and always will be an idiot! You deserved it back then, you deserve it now! If I ever hear of you bugging my daughter again, expect me back on the premises! And I know where you live, so don't you dare report me! Got that? And I'm serious! I'm ALWAYS serious! Pure idiocy!"

Mom walked out of the room, dusting her hands off, mumbling "Worthless slime, that's all he is." She turned and left the school. I should tell Mom how awesome I think she is later.

Asuka peeked her head in the classroom and started laughing. "Oh man, your mom showed him!" I peeked in, only to see the poor bastard in the fetal position on the floor. All respect for him is lost. It was easy to see the pain he suffered though. He had mad bruises all over him, a couple places where I assumed Mom's heels dug in,and he possibly could have taken a kick to the crotch. I wish I had a camera. Oh, looks like some other kid does...

* * *

When I arrived home, my mom was already bragging about the beating she'd laid on Taniguchi. She was on the phone happily chattering about it. "Yeah, I know you told me to go easy on him, but I don't know if I did." I guess she was talking to that Tsuruya girl she mentioned earlier. "Well, he deserved it! You should've seen his face! He was fine with talking smack when he figured he'd never get busted. Then, he was pleading for mercy at my feet! Sometimes, I wonder why you went out with him in the 1st place."

She was one to talk. I hadn't really thought about what Taniguchi said yesterday, because I was so angry at him. My mom was searching for Aliens,Espers, and Time Travelers in High School. That didn't match her at all really. It gave me more insight on why she didn't talk about it though. Telling your daughter that you were searching for the unknown was a little awkward. And by what I was told, Dad was just 'along for the ride' in a way. Or maybe, somehow, he believed in that stuff too. I considered talking about it, but then Mom may not like talking about those days...

_Knock. _Someone was at the door. I really didn't want to answer it, figuring it was an annoying kid selling something or some guy offering his services of business. It was annoying, and I didn't have authority on what to and not to buy. "Hariya! Get the door! I'm on the phone!" Mom cried. I sighed at the trouble and opened the door.

"If you're here to sell something, leave now. Not interested." I said blatantly to the man standing at the door.

He chuckled. What was funny? "Oh, no. I actually wanted to see if your father was home." Sounds like a load of salesman bullshit to me.

"Uh-huh. Well, he's not here. He's at work or something." I actually don't know exactly when my dad gets off work.

"Do you know when he comes back, or might be around?" He was smiling at me. Creeper.

"I think he might be around tomorrow. 3:30 or so." I just know it's after I get home somedays.

"Thank you for the help. Tell him someone came to see him and if he is home tomorrow to expect me around again."

"Um, yeah sure. Bye then. " I'll tell him. I'll also happen to mention you had a creepy smile. That way he'll be sure to recognize you.

I closed the door and headed up to my room. Great, now there is some creepy ass guy stalking my house. Whoopee. Hm. I was having that little deja vu feeling again. That guy kinda reminded me of the one in the videos. The guy who was on the video message RE:Collage. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a creepy salesman stalker? I hope so.

I flopped on my bed and Mom came in. Way to ruin the silence of thought. "Well, who was that at the door?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"What did they want?"

"I don't know."

"Then why were they at the door?"

"They wanted Dad or something."

"Oh, okay. Don't look so down. This house isn't that boring is it?" Mom was concerned. Usually, I was a ball of pent up energy. I always had something to do.

"I don't know. Maybe I need to go hang out with Asuka or something..." I sighed, not sure what to do.

"Invite her to come home with you tomorrow. Nothings going on. Besides, she hasn't been over in a while." She patted my shoulder and started to leave. "Maybe you should find a club or something. I know North High isn't the broadest when it comes to clubs, but you could always try and find something."

She closed the door and left me lying there. I suppose that's how the SOS Brigade came to be, right? You didn't like anything regular people do, so you pulled it out of nowhere. And I bet through all that random,crazy,possibly perverted,stuff you did, you didn't find what you were looking for. I suppose it must have been some fun though. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it for your high school years, possibly longer.

* * *

The next day, school had been boring, nothing really to spit at. Other than everyone chatting about Taniguchi's injuries and my mom, there wasn't anything. I sat in my thoughts most of the day. I heard the gossip and mindless chatting my friends gave, but I found it boring. I wasn't sure why, but lately I felt as though something exciting needed to happen. This year had started out weirdly for me,and I just couldn't get past this wall. This wall was made of my new thoughts. The ones of the SOS Brigade, strange deja vu memories, and other random crap going in my head. I didn't wanna be bored with my friends. We were too close for that.

On the walk back home, I was also very bored. Asuka was talking, and I forced myself to laugh and reply for most of it. It had never been this way. She was the most alike to me, out of all the friends I have. I never assumed she could be boring to me. I was sucking myself into a world of..well, myself. She never noticed my attitude. Best she didn't.

After finally letting my mind go loose for a little while, by just chilling with Asuka, I felt better. Maybe I wasn't faking, or thinking everyone was too boring. Maybe, it was just a boring day. Everyone has those, right? Or not.

I saw that guy from yesterday come to the door. I dived under my bed to get my 'spy gear'. This was some fairly hi-tech stuff I bought when I was younger because I was a big snoop. I wanted to know what was up with this guy.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Asuka asked walking over, to my window with me. I shushed her and put on the head phones. I adjusted the distance to where I could hear.

**(AN: Okay, I know the possibility of said tech gear is unlikely, but I couldn't come up with any other way. Also, the conversation is a little complicated so..Kyon = underlined Koizumi = italics.) **

"...Koizumi? You haven't been here in almost 6 years!" 

_"Yes, I know. It has been quite a while." _

"Let me guess, this is about Haruhi? It's the only reason you've ever come before." 

_"Yes, it seems to be that way. Though I wish I did have better news..."_

"Well, you're lucky. She's out right now. So, where's your 'magic agency car' or whatever? I have a feeling this is about closed space.."

Koizumi chuckled _"Ha, actually, I wish I could take you there rather than tell you. But we're being watched it seems.." _

This is where I have the oh-shit-i-am-so-screwed thoughts.

"Yeah, but she can't hear us. She's wearing headphones and she's a horrible lip-reader. So spit it out."

_"Well, as you know, the Agency assumed Haruhi gave up her powers, or at least nullified them about the time your daughter was born."_

"Yeah, you were there when she was born. You told me days later." 

_"Closed spaces have been non-existant, and though I never truly lost my powers, they never had to be used until lately. It seems something is stirring up the closed spaces again." _

"Are you implying for once you** don't **think it's Haruhi?" 

_"That's not entirely true. We believe it could be Haruhi, but then again, it could be something else. Has anything upset Haruhi lately?"_

"Yeah,it pissed her off pretty good. Enough for extreme violence. But I'm not exactly sure that would matter. We've fought before and the end of the earth never came." 

_"I believe I told you this before. She has matured to the point where at the end of the fight, she still loves you enough not to blow the whole world up. This wasn't a fight between you two or your daughter I assume, so she still had anger. Although she released it with the violence, it probably still bothered her somewhere inside, depending on what was said."_

"I suppose. But,I still don't want to think all of a sudden she just randomly started up stuff again. Maybe someone else took her abilities? Like once she didn't have them, they were up for grabs?" 

_"I would love to agree with you, but I doubt it. If that was true, the subject of the specific people being the specific beings Haruhi desires makes no sense, does it? The Agency, The Data Integration Thought Entity, nor Ms. Asahina's organization understands why they kept their forms after Haruhi's powers seemed to go either. I suppose it's another one of her mysteries."_

"Similar interests? Coincidence? Luck? I don't know. Actually, there is one possibility, but I'd really rather not even consider it."

_"You speak of Hariya, correct?" _

I only now realized I hadn't even been breathing. I was so concentrated, I ignored it. Hearing my name concerned me a little. This was getting freaky.

Dad sighed stressfully. "Great, now I'm considering it."

_"It seems like quite a coincidence though. Don't you think?" _

Koizumi's smile threw me off. How could he laugh about something that seemed so important?

"This is nothing to smile about Koizumi. If my daughter has that kind of power...I don't even know what we'll do. I still question it though. That doesn't explain you,Nagato, or Asahina. 

_"That is also true. That's why the Agency isn't sure yet. I would like to advise you to keep your eyes on them both though. Try to notice any changes in behavior."_

"Are you basically telling me to spy on my wife and daughter?"

_"Not really. Just take..careful notice. I'll be in contact with you soon, but Haruhi is returning soon, so I must go." _

"Why can't you tell her you're around? I get the privacy for this, but I know she still misses everyone."

_"I'm afraid that would alter her emotions. We want her to stay how she is for now. I believe she'll call the brigade together again in the future, knowing her. Goodbye, It's been nice to see you again."_

"Whatever. I guess it's cool to see you again too. Bye."

Power? Closed Spaces? Agency, Thought Entity, Organization? Blowing up the world? And why were my mom and I involved?

"What the hell?" I screamed, throwing my headphones to the ground. Asuka had already left at this point. She was getting the heavy feeling in the air. I didn't even care. Nothing matters. It's all to damn confusing...

* * *

I stayed home the next three days, claiming I had a cold. Mind cold or whatever. And you know that feeling when you think someone's watching you? It was happening. Mom thought about taking me to the doctor, but Dad didn't seem concerned..more troubled. Something was obviously on his mind as well, and it involved me. I really should have expected that he would be on "careful notice" like Koizumi said.

He wasn't watching Mom as carefully though. I think my sudden change in heath (which didn't truly exist) was part of all that 'closed space' crap. It's hard to sort out something when you have no idea what it's all about.

It also confused me how Dad knew so much about all this. If he hasn't seen the guy for almost 6 years, how would he remember this? He also said something about Koizumi being there for my birth. That screws up the timeline on that one. The deja vu is a little more cleared up. Obviously, this guy has been a family friend or something. That's why I remember him a little. That's why he was in the video. But if he hasn't seen my Mom in 6 years, the last time they saw him was when I was...about 8. I should remember that, right? Maybe he was at that party thing? That's why it's been on my mind?

Ah, who cares anymore. I wish I could understand this more. I'd actually kinda like to see a closed space. Maybe I could grasp what it is... The next thing I knew, sleep took over.

**(AN: What you're about to read goes back to Episode 14. She asked for closed space, I make it so. By the speech patterns I'm using, I think you'll know who it is.)**

"Kyon." Okay, that's not my name, so why do I hear it?

"Kyon!" What the hell, not my name! I want to know what retard would confuse me for my father!

Opening my eyes, I see a grey sky. So, this isn't my room. I look around me. The school, and I'm in my uniform. This is not right at all. I was asleep,in my room,in my pajamas.

"I told you to wake your ass up!" I turned my head. There was a teenage boy lying on the ground and a girl was shaking him. He sat up and the girl began to speak in a normal tone, so I couldn't hear her. I watched as the two sat there,talked, and looked at their surroundings.

They eventually got up and started to walk. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. My legs felt like they were glued to the ground. I tried to yell at the teens, but I found no sound would come out. I continued to try moving, but my body resisted. Nothing but my head could make movements. I turned it to where the boy and girl were. They touched the air around the exit, and it rippled. Air doesn't ripple last time I checked. They ran around to the back of the school, now I can't see them anymore.

"Get up now." a voice called.

On your average day, I wouldn't listen. Considering that I couldn't move a minute ago, I'm delighted to get up. Maybe I could catch up and see where those other two went...

"Stop moving. Do not leave your current position." The voice said again. Creepy...

A girl walked out from the shadows. She had short purple hair and wore the school uniform as well. "You must listen to what I say with an optimistic mind. Do not speak until I request you to do so." Easy enough. You creep me out.

"Where we are right now is closed space. This space was derived more than 16 years ago by the subject of interest. Closed space is created when the subject releases anger or frustration. If large enough, closed space can consume the entire earth, turning the entire world into a new world the subject desires. I cannot tell you who the two others are, for that is too much disclosed information. They are the main reasons for the closed space at hand."

She nodded, which I assumed meant to speak. "Who is the 'subject of interest'?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Okay, well why am I even here?"

"To observe closed space. Your reaction is critical to the DITE, as well as many others. You as a person are important to our findings and research." I'm a little scared why I'm needed as 'research' for anything.

"Who are you?"

"I would prefer you refer to me as YN for now. Until a future time presents itself for you to know my real name."

"How did you even bring me here? And please don't tell me it's the power of dreams or some crap like that." At this situation, I wouldn't be surprised if that's true.

"It is not. I cannot tell you in communication, for you would not understand. I assure you, that you will arrive back safely, where you were."

"Well, what am I supposed to be gaining from this?"

"It is time for you to follow me. There isn't anymore time to talk." She death gripped my wrist, and off she (we) ran.

All the way to a building disconnected from the school. She drug me in and basically slammed me beside a door. "What the hell is that for?" I found myself whisper.

"Listen." She replied.

"Why did this happen?"

"Who knows? In any case, the two of you have vanished from our world. You are not in ordinary closed space. This is an entirely new dimension she created. Perhaps the previous instances..were just practice runs. The world you are in now is probably just a manifestation for the world she desires. Although, we don't know what she wants... Indeed, who knows what will happen."

"Well why am I in this place?" Same question I had man, same damn, barely answered, question.

"Do you really...not know? You have been chosen by her. The only person from the old world, she truly wanted to be with. I assumed you figured this out a long time ago. Well, it appears-"

YN yanked me hurriedly out of the building. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"We cannot be seen, and the final thing for you to see is arriving." Once again, she dragged me around like dead weight. This time, to some trees over looking an empty sports field.

I'm quite glad she pulled me away. There was a gigantic blue thing destroying the school grounds. I wondered about the other people who I heard and saw. For some reason, I was concerned for their safety.

There they came right on cue, the two teens ran full speed, hand in hand, to the field. The boy was pulling the girl, who was somehow smiling! Then she stopped, and the two broke hands. She was basically yelling at him, for whatever reason. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned around, amazed with the blue monster gaining on them. He got her to turn back around and looked deeply at her.

Then, this turned into some romantic love movie and he kissed her. His hands moved from her shoulders to her hands and they stayed that way while everything started to sink into them. This is going into the list of-

* * *

Ow. I couldn't even finish the thought. I was on my floor, in my room. I fell off the bed. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Oh, hey I screamed that really loud just now, didn't I? Cue parents entering.

"What...happened?" Mom said, less concerned because of my current state. Dad came in right behind her and stared at me.

"I just had the strangest dream in my entire life! It was weird! I was at school, but I was in my uniform! And the sky was grey,and there were these other people this really weird girl said I couldn't talk to. And there was talk about 'closed space' and 'subject of interest', and these HUGE blue things that destroyed the place! Then this guy and girl, who were the other people, kissed and everything just...fixed! But it was so real!"

* * *

**I'm going to save the reactions for next chapter! I wrote that last part with my cat's head on the side of the keyboard. It hurts to type sideways. But it's done.**

**You may wonder why I had Taniguchi beat up today. A: Because he annoys me. B:I think it should have already happened. (That's why there was a hint Kyon has hit him before for Haruhi.) C: Makes you wonder is Haruhi is the one making closed spaces! **

**I know I put 'she' instead of Haruhi or Miss Suzumiya. But Hariya wasn't supposed to even hear the call to Kyon at the beginning. (Hehe. Nagato made a mistake. Which will be pointed out later.) So, Nagato blocked out Haruhi's name with her alien...ness. How do you think Hariya was pinned to the ground? Alien powers are fun.**

**Thanks again to EVERYONE who read,reviewed,favorited, whatever. This encouraged me to finish it faster :D Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Just Another Kick in the Teeth

**Alright, this didn't get written even close to when I wanted. It took me a while to plan it out in the way I wanted, and to make sense of what I wanted. So, I apologize for that. I hope it was okay!**

**Have any of you ever heard of the Anime 'Angel Beats'? It's pretty good actually. It among other things was another reason for the tardiness. Besides, I do most of my writing while my parents are asleep, late at night. Hehe.**

**I'm also writing a one-shot for TMOHS on the side, when I'm stumped for these ideas :P**

**Sorry! ONE LAST THING! For the reviewers: I got a few reviews on chapter 2! There was one I wanna answer really quick!**

_The handling of Taniguchi was kind of odd. He came off as genuinely 'not-nice' person, while I always considered him the sort of guy you complain about, but he actually is your friend. Still, that's just my impression. _**- He just annoys me sometimes :) Like I said, Kyon apologized without Haruhi's permission. And for Kyon, he was never really sure why he hung out with Taniguchi in the first place. **

_Unless I misread something it seems like Haruhi knew Taniguchi and Tsuruya were married, while Taniguchi was unaware that Haruhi and Kyon were married. How did that happen? Were Kyon and Haruhi married much later? Did Haruhi do some research before going to school? _**- That's an error in my thinking actually. He. I guess I was kind of thinking that Haruhi and Tsuruya talked, but that Tsuruya really didn't mention anything to Taniguchi. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if that's a great explanation...**

_Overall, so far the story is worth reading. - Magnificate _**- Yay! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I do this every chapter, but I suppose it's just what is done. I don't own TMOHS. Wish I did sometimes though... :D**

**No 'last time' thing this chapter. I figure you can always go look. **

* * *

**~~ Just Another Kick in the Teeth ~~**

So, here I sit, vividly describing 'closed space' as it were. It didn't feel like a dream. But how do you explain that to sane people?

"Th-thats crazy! No way that would ever happen! Ever! Just ignore it!" I could see Mom's face redden up slightly.

"This was the most realistic dream I've ever had! I'm not saying it was real! It was just..."

"W-well it's not real. You're here now, so just go back to sleep!" Mom huffed out of the room, leaving Dad staring, mouth agape.

"But her grip was so tight..." I mumbled, touching where YN's hand once was. My wrist still throbbed from where she had grabbed so tight.

"Who's?" Dad asked, adjusting himself. His question shocked me. Was he really taking interest in this?

"I doubt you'd believe me. It was just a dream anyway, right?" I was unsure what it all was.

"I just figured it might..clear your mind to talk about it." He seemed cautious of his reply. I believed there was a different reasoning behind it.

"I guess.. Her name was YN. She dragged me around and showed me the other people. She made me listen to 2 guys talk about one of them being 'the only one from the old world she wanted to be with'. I suppose the girl in the end was the 'she'."

"Ah. What about that closed space stuff?" Like he didn't know!

"I don't know. Something about when 'the subject of interest' becomes frustrated, it creates them. Supposably the one I was in was made over 16 years ago. If one gets big enough, it can create a new world. And the guy and girl who where there the whole time were the cause of it. It seems I was there to observe and my reaction was part of something called the 'DITE'." I'm surprised I payed that much attention.

"Wow. For some dream, you sure were attentive." He's not even that surprised! This much information would creep out a clueless person! He knows something I don't.

"Yeah, you know, I even heard your name. It was weird. When I first 'woke up' there, the girl kept saying your name, or what Mom calls you anyway."

"Well..maybe it's just familiar to you. Dreams can come from your sub-conscious sometimes, right?" One minute you're all observant, now you know the answers to everything. And you look like Mom did when I mentioned the end of it all there. What are you hiding from me? This is becoming annoying.

"I suppose. I'm going on to bed, maybe try to sleep again." I said, picking myself up from the floor and adjusting my sheets.

He just nodded and went back to my parents' room. I decided to go to the bathroom and cool off my face. And this was SO not so I could hear if my parents were talking...yeah, it was.

"Kyon, I'm telling you, it makes no sense. I told you about a dream I had like that once. It was like she was over-viewing my dream! If it was even a dream. I could've sworn it was real back then too!"

"Haruhi, don't make it seem like such a big deal. So she had a dream similar to yours. It was just a dream, right? That's what you said."

"If all that was a dream, then the day after I had it why did I-" Mom abruptly stopped. "Well, I still say something's up with it."

"How could something be up? Maybe her thoughts are just around that topic."

"Oh yeah, because Hariya has totally been showing interest in aliens and the like."

"Pfft, if I remember correctly a certain someone didn't tell their parents what the SOS Brigade actually did."

"Th-that was different. My parents weren't accepting of all that."

"So if Hariya suddenly expressed interest in Aliens, Espers, and time travelers, you would be totally okay with it? Never question it? Never wonder why? Nothing?"

"Of course! I would even encourage her to form her own brigade! As her parents, we should always support her!" _Smack. _"You should know that!"

"Ow! I know that! You don't need to smack me. I'm just saying, she doesn't have to tell us what she's doing or thinking."

"But, she would, right?"

"She would what?"

"Tell us stuff like that. Be truthful about what she does and tell us what she thinks."

"I would hope so. Why does it matter?"

"Because I care how she feels about me! I don't want her to secretly dislike me."

"Well, I don't either, but I don't think she does. She still talks actively to us. Comes to us for help and stuff. I wouldn't worry over it."

"I guess..." I walked away at that point.

I didn't want my Mom to think that way. Although we argue and disagree, I still love her. At this point, I question what she and Dad hide from me, but I don't hate them for it. I think I should go to school tomorrow. Act less mopey and maybe it will cheer her up.

* * *

I didn't really get sleep last night, so I had a major headache. I wish I would have picked a seat farther from the window, because the sun only intensified my pain.

"This morning we have a student from a different school coming in to observe our classes." Taniguchi said, not catching my attention. "She is considering transferring schools, so please make her feel welcome."

"Hello, my name is Mikuru Asahina. I hope my time here will be fun." The girl said nervously.

"You can sit behind..._her._" Taniguchi sneered. This means he's talking about me. Aw crap. I got little miss cheery sunshine sitting behind me on a day of headache hell.

"H-hello there." she murmured behind me.

"Hmph." I muffled, keeping my head down. I know it's rude, but come on. Did you get **freaked the F out last night?** No, I don't think so.

"Hey, get up...are you deaf? I said get up!...HEY!" Taniguchi spouted.

"Um, I think the teacher is speaking to you." Mikuru whispered.

"Don't care." I said.

_Smack. _"I said get up. Pay attention." Taniguchi said, popping my head with a rolled up something or rather. I didn't move an inch. _Smack. _"I can do this all day, but I'd rather not..."

I turned my head and glared at him. "Look, I'd love to yell and argue at you all day, but I didn't sleep last night, so I don't feel like it. Besides, isn't it the student's job to care about their grades?"

"If you want to explain to your parents why your grades are crap, be my guest." He shrugged and went back to the front.

"Are you okay?" Mikuru asked. I think she feared me a bit. I feel accomplished for some reason.

"Oh, yes. I'm dancing in happiness, sunshine, and daisies. Isn't it clear on my face?" I sarcastically replied.

"I just wondered. You seem awfully troubled."

"I am, and unless you want to hear me bitch about my issues, stop speaking to me, and leave it be." I can be a real bitch sometimes.

"I don't mind listening later. Meet me in the Literary Club room around lunch and we can talk." Wait, someone actually wants to listen to my problems? This girl must be crazier than she looks.

"Whatever.." I sighed.

* * *

At the time of agreeing to meeting up with the girl, I hadn't really questioned where she asked us to meet. The Literary Club Room, eh? How did she know where that is? Hell, even I don't know where that is. And we have a Literary Club? What do you even do in a club like that? Read books all day? And I sure was getting off topic.

I had fallen asleep somewhere during class, not waking up until around lunch, or woken up till then.

"Hey, get up. I'll steal your food if you don't get the hell up." Asuka said, shaking me and kicking my chair.

I dragged my head from the table and looked around. "Alright, I'm up. I told you I didn't sleep last night." I stated slightly glaring at her.

"Well sorry. I just thought you might like to eat today. Why are you so grumpy lately?" She asked, pulling out her lunch.

"I've been grumpy lately?" Well, what would you feel like if my life happened to you? Would you be a bubbly person after that? No, I don't think so.

She rolled her eyes and turned the chair in front of me around. "Hell yeah. You haven't been yourself ever since school started. First, you almost killed Taniguchi. Then, you were all quiet that first week of school, only to act weird back at your house. You were out almost all week sick, and you come back and sleep through class. You've never done that before."

She was right, but I just shrugged. "I dunno."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're becoming someone who settles with a boring life! Haven't you wanted something interesting and fun to happen? Maybe something like...I don't know, aliens coming to earth or something from an ancient civilization being found? I mean, it's not like any of that is real, but wouldn't it be a change of pace?"

Insert mental face-palm here. "You're crazy, you do know that right? And don't you know the saying 'be careful what you wish for.'?"

"Yeah yeah."

"By the way, can you come home and study with me? Hehe, I missed class, remember?"

"I suppose, but you owe me."

"Fine."

I wasn't feeling hungry, so I gave my food to Asuka and left to find the Literary club room. Asuka told me it was in some building called the 'Old Complex' or 'The Cultural and Arts Building'. I walked around into a different building and up some stairs, and saw Mikuru standing outside the room, then going in. Well, at least I knew where this place was.

When I walked through the door, she seemed to be absorbing the room in. She was just looking around, wide-eyed. "Hey, I'm here." I said making her turn around a little embarrassed.

"O-okay. That means we can start." She stuttered.

"Start? What do you mean? I only have 10 minutes to talk. We have class, remember?"

"I know. I have something to show you. Actually, have something to tell you as well. Please, have a seat."

I sat in one of the chairs and said "Okay, I don't see why we have to be here though."

"Well you see...I'm not really from this time. I was sent here by my organization to come get you. I'm going to take you to a different time plane.I can't tell you why we're going, because I truly don't know. I was only told when to get you and where, or really when to take you. And, I know where that is. Actually, it's my time, or really the one I'm temporarily stationed in. "

"So, are you telling me this was all an act and that you are really a time traveler? I won't believe that without solid proof."

"I didn't think you would. No one really does. But I can give you the proof, and you won't even miss your classes. I can't tell you how, but I am going to need your help."

"Oh really? With what?"

"You're going to have to go by a different persona. No one in my time can know who you really are. Once we get there, you'll probably guess why. But you have to have a story, a name, and go along with what I say. They can't know anything. You'll also have to look a little different..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if they look at you, especially now, they would wonder why you look so similar."

"Well, what if I put it up?" I took an elastic hair tie from my wrist and tied up my hair. **(Pretty much like Haruhi's ponytail in the Anime, because I think the one in the Manga is just sucky. I also wanna mention the right side of Hariya's bangs goes over her right eye. This is supposed to make her look a little less like Haruhi. Mkay, I'm done.) **

"I suppose that will work. Your story is that we're classmates and you thought it sounded interesting. I'll say what 'it' is later. So, you're there to observe. We need a name though..."

"Asuka. That'll work just fine." So, I was using Asuka's name. But, I don't think it matters.

"Alright then, we're set. Now remember to go with and do what I ask. You can't tell anyone. And just warning, it'll look kinda different. Just close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and felt Mikuru's hands on my shoulders. Ow! What the-!

* * *

"Wake up please! You really must get up! Ah, you're down as hard as...! Oh, you're waking up! Please hurry!" Mikuru chanted.

I opened my eyes to the same clubroom we were in before...almost. There were items on shelves, a computer, and a makeshift dressing area or something. "What did you do to this place?" I asked drowsily.

"Nothing, we're in a different time plane, just as I said. We're going to have to start acting soon, the others will arrive." Mikuru said.

"..Hey, where's my-"

"Oh, I took it out of your hair while you were sleeping. It's a huge give away. I put it in your pocket." I smacked the pocket of my skirt, only to feel the ribbon sitting there.

"Well where are these 'others'?" I asked.

"They should be here in-"

"Oh Mikuru! I'm here!" a girl voice cried, entering the room.

"Oh, Miss Suzumiya. Welcome." Mikuru cheered, which I assumed was normal...Oh, now I got it. I was in the SOS Brigade club room. With my Mom. Oh, s**t.

"Mikuru, who is this?" Haruhi asked. I might as well call her by her name here. She's not my mom yet anyway.

"I'm Asuka. I'm in Mikuru's class." I said smiling at Haruhi.

"She wanted to know what the SOS brigade is. She's here to observe for the day." Mikuru added.

"Oh my god! Really? This is great! We always need new members! You'll love it!" Haruhi shut the door and smiled rapidly.

The door opened again to reveal a teenage boy slightly shocked at my presence.

"KYON!" Haruhi yelled, running up to him and basically jumping into his arms, knocking him down. "We got a new club applicant! Isn't it great?"

"It'd be better if I could see her without being tackled to the ground." Kyon said, staring at the girl hovering over him.

"That doesn't matter right now! I have to find Itsuki and tell him! We're going to have a special meeting in her honor!" Haruhi rose off of Kyon and pulled him up with her by the tie.

"Isn't it easier to wait for him? It might take longer if you're looking for him and he shows up here."

"You're right. A Brigade Chief shouldn't be running around when she has a new member to oversee! Good work Kyon."

"She didn't even join yet..."

Haruhi ignored him and continued. "Kyon, this is our observer for the day, Asuka. Asuka, this is my boyfriend and the person in charge of menial tasks or whatever else I need him to do, Kyon." So I'm at the point in time when they were together. I still fail to see why I'm here. Sidebar: Damn, Dad was such a pushover.

I just gave him a slight wave and looked down in my lap.

"Mikuru, why aren't you in uniform yet? You know, because today is special I think you should put on something...special." Kyon then exited the room.

"NO! Miss Suzumiya I can dress myself! Pl-please don't! Ahhh!"

I left the room at that point. Kyon looked at me a little funny, and I already knew what he wondered.

"I'm not going to see or hear rape. I'm not perverted or something. Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me okay with it." I said leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor.

He nodded. "Don't ask me why she does that. I'm not even sure if she has a reason more than to torture the frail Miss Asahina."

"Then why don't you stop her? If you hate to see it happen, why don't you tell her to stop? You're her boyfriend, shouldn't she consider what you have to say?"

He chuckled, "Yeah right. Haruhi rarely takes others into concern. And if she does, it's only me, and only on certain conditions. She's not easy to change her mind." Okay, so he wasn't a pushover, she's just bossy and always wants her way. So it's not just with me, she's always been that way...

"Don't worry about her, she's usually merciful to the other members."

"I'd love to know what you deem as merciful, because as she put it, little miss brigade chief runs the show, and no one stops her. It sounds like hanging out with her makes you loose your sanity."

"Maybe. You know, you remind me of someone a little. More like Haruhi that one day after that-..never mind." He stopped, looking at me with curiosity.

"Might as well spit it out. Not like it matters really." I do forget I can be the spitting image of my mother, so it actually could matter.

"Well, one day she wore this ponytail, and I could swear it looked just like yours. Add an orange ribbon and it's almost identical."

"I see." You know, his cut-off sentence was pretty similar the the cut-off sentence Mom used when she was discussing that dream... So that dream caused her to wear a ponytail? Must have been something Dad said.

"Kyon!" A male voice shouted. I looked to the stairs, and there was a teenage male coming our way. He wore a sly grin and...oh no. Not Koizumi. He's here too? At least he was the young one...I really **really **hate to admit this, but when Koizumi was younger, he was quite attractive. It's almost like poison to even say. I have to remember he's a sly bastard who knows something I don't. The whole, 'closed space' thing.

"And who might this be?" He asked, standing above me.

I rose off of the floor. "Asuka. I'm observing the club for today. Nice to meet you." I'm resisting the urge to bombarde him with questions.

"Itsuki Koizumi, I hope you enjoy the club." He grinned and knocked on the door.

"C-come in now..." Mikuru whined.

I followed the boys into the room, only to find Mikuru in a waitress uniform. And no one but me is surprised by this?

"This gives much more moe to you than normal! This is way better for our new club member! You like it, right?" Haruhi turned to me with a grin.

"Not particularly. I'm not really into that..." I rubbed the back of my head and looked at my lap.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter. The SOS Brigade will showcase some of our best work by going on a city search. I now we usually go on weekends, but we can't just let Asuka sit here! We have to show her some of our greatest moments! And one of the most productive things we do is city search! So we will meet up in an hour at the usual spot. Change into casual clothes and meet on time. You know the penalty! Any questions?"

"What exactly does this club do?"

"Our goal is to discover Aliens, Espers, and Time Travelers and hang out with them. We also take mysterious cases, but only the up-most mysterious kind! On city searches, we search for the mysterious, and do our best to garentee the greatest results!" Haruhi was completely serious.

"Haruhi, haven't you noticed the absence of one of your members?" Kyon asked, staring at a chair by the window.

"Wait! Where is Yuki? She's always here!" Haruhi pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Yuki, where are you?...You can't come? Why?...Oh, I guess that's okay. You're excused. Bye."

"Well?" Kyon asked.

"Doesn't matter. Dismissed. See you all in an hour." Haruhi started packing up, loosing her vigor at that moment.

* * *

The boys stepped out of the room and I stood by the door waiting for Mikuru.

"Do you think she's here because Haruhi wanted her here?" Kyon asked.

"I can't say for sure. She seems to be a normal human as yourself. For someone looking for the abnormal, why get a normal member?" Koizumi replied.

"Maybe she just wanted something to happen. Maybe a new member was that something. What about her random sour mood there?"

"I suppose she wanted the whole brigade to be there, and when Miss Nagato couldn't, it wasn't the same. It wasn't the way she wanted."

"Do you think her mood will snap back?"

"Possibly. She will most likely confide in you which will either fix it, or create closed space, as usual."

"Wait, why would that create closed space?"

"In a case where she confides in you, she can feel better. At the same time, this makes her feel like you are the only person that matters at the moment, and possibly not caring for anything else. This creates the place where only you two exist."

"How do you think it would happen?"

"I think it would happen quickly, almost as if you stepped into it. I might be able to enter it, but it depends. I don't even know if there will be celestials. Last time, she wanted adventure, and excitement with you. Now, if all she wants is to be around with you, she won't really want the celestials around, and they won't be. You may not even notice the slight change. Things will change as she likes, without being drastic. She won't force you to do anything, because she wants you to have your own choice. I've never been in a closed space like that, if that even counts as one, so I can't really tell you all the details."

"So basically, I'm walking into a possible closed space here? But if I don't comfort her, we get even worse closed spaces?"

"It seems that way."

Kyon just sighed.

* * *

After leaving the school, Mikuru took me to some random store, and bought me some casual wear for the meeting. Khaki shorts, a t-shirt with some random symbols, and some white sneakers. It would do I suppose.

"I have to ask you something. You know who I am, right?" I asked as we walked to the train station.

"I have a very good idea. It's pretty easy once you look at them." Mikuru said, happily walking.

"You mean my parents I guess?"

"Yes, you look much like [classified information] and [classified information]. "

"Why did you say classified information?"

"It seems my organization has prevented even me from being positive of your parents. I'm not supposed to know, so I'm not really aloud to say. I can have my own suspicions, but I'm not supposed to confirm it. Basically, I think I know, but I can't be sure until it happens."

"What's stopping me from just telling you?"

"I would really rather you don't. It's like a surprise for me. It's kind of like a Christmas Present. You can shake the gift, and guess what you got, but you won't know until the day you open it. I want to know for sure when the time comes."

"I suppose I know what you mean. I won't tell you."

"Thank you very much."

"Sure."

* * *

When reaching the supposed "meeting spot" I saw Koizumi already standing there, leaning on a pole.

"Hello!" Mikuru called, waving.

He smiled as usual and I just strayed from his gaze, sitting at a bench. Waiting for Haruhi and Kyon was quiet. It was just to weird, unless this was how it always was.

I glanced up, seeing Kyon and Haruhi approaching together.

Haruhi seemed back to herself, slightly pulling Kyon behind her by clutching his sleeve, chattering away with a smile. Could Koizumi have been wrong?

"Alright SOS Brigade, it time to head to the cafe and get into our groups! Because of Yuki's absence, we will be uneven as we usually are. I know that whatever group Asuka ends up in, you will treat her with the same SOS attitude as I would!" Haruhi announced.

This makes me assume you are going to rig this for your own benefit, am I right? I don't need an answer. I'm pretty sure I'm right.

Getting to the place, we settled at a table and ordered our drinks.

"Alright everyone! Time to draw sticks!" Haruhi pulled some toothpicks from her pocket and put them point end down in her fist. "Two are unmarked, three are marked. So hurry and pick!"

I picked a marked one and looked around me. Koizumi: unmarked (Yay!), Mikuru: unmarked. I'm quite positive this isn't good. Oh well, maybe nothing will happen. She's in a better mood.

Haruhi wore a pout across her face for only a second before gaining her excitement. "Alright, we're all set! The search is on!" I'm still unsure for what.

* * *

It seemed searching was just walking around town, Haruhi feeling unaccomplished with her findings, and eventually just hanging out with Kyon. I had chosen to be ignored, figuring her happiness would help eliminate closed spaces.

Oh man, when did I start talking like this? When did I monitor closed spaces and stuff like that? Isn't that Koizumi's deal? Hell, I still don't know why I'm here. Why me?

I sat on a bench next to the two and closed my eyes. I sighed and enjoyed the sudden sensation of cool in the air. Then I realized there wasn't a breeze, and that I couldn't hear a sound. I opened an eye in suspicion and saw no one. The sun wasn't shining either. The sky was grey. Everything was still. I jumped up in shock, looking around again.

"Oh no.." I said to the air. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. Closed Space.

"Asuka!" Kyon shouted. I ignored it.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you just as freaked out as me?"

"Ha, Yeah right. You know what all this is. Don't play dumb."

"W-what?" He looked at me confused.

"This is closed space. correct?"

"How did you know that? Don't tell me you're another one of Koizumi's people."

"No. But I'm not Asuka. Nothing is right anymore. Everything is one big lie. I want my old life back. I want you as *sniff* and Haruhi to be *sob* again. I want that back. No closed spaces or Koi-*sniff*-zumi. No more mother-effing time travel. I don't want my hair this way for 'classified' reasons! (**She takes off the tie at this point.)** And I'm sick of not knowing anything! I'm tired of being weird! I'm sick of that idiot teacher! I'm sick of coincidences! Just, AH!" I screamed, tears flooding my eyes.

He looked down at me with a combined expression of fear and care.

"Kyon!" Haruhi exclaimed, running over. "What are you doing?"

"She just kinda..." He really didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I'm *sniffle* sorry. I just..." I cried too hard to finish.

"K-kyon...I'm creeped out. What happened? We were in the park I thought and then...I woke here." Haruhi hooked herself to Kyon's arm.

"Same."

"It seems you weren't the only ones..." Koizumi said, approaching with Mikuru behind him.

"I ought to wring both of you by the neck!" I choked out, glaring at them.

"H- I mean Asuka please don't!" Mikuru cried.

"That's not my name! It's a lie!" I cried, feeling the wind whip around me.

"Koizumi, are those..." Kyon stopped.

"Celestials. And you can guess why as well."

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to go ahead and cut it right here. One, because you all have been waiting a while for a new chapter. Two, because I enjoy cutting you off at the most epic moment possible...or not. And three, because I've pretty much got the next chapter planned, so I gotta do it quick, before I forget. Hariya just melted the F down. To me, I felt like I rushed her a little, but I really thought that's how it would happen,because even though she can be rational like Kyon, she would eventually break down like Haruhi. Hope it was good! Review please as always! Thanks to everyone who has! And if you've been reading not reviewing...please do so! :D Bye!**


	4. Time is Complicated

**Hey everyone! So, last chapter felt way too rushed for me. With this, I actually have it planned, so I'm hoping it will make more sense. Thanks to everyone for giving me advice and the support! I actually think I know how this story is going to wrap up. I don't know how many chapters I'm going for though. I think this fan-fic is the most fun I've had writing in a while. And I've already got two one-shots and a chapter fic of one-shots I'm working with in my writing folder. So, once this is done, I won't stop for long! :) Sorry for the wait! Yesterday I was like, "Wow, I'm bored, I'll write a little" and I finished this whole chapter! Woo!**

**"Her name is Haruhi, she is a psycho. With yellow ribbons in her hair, and a skirt pulled up to there.." - From the TMoHS Abridged Series by PhilRyanBob**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the laptop this fiction was written on, nothing more. You all know that. :P**

**~~Time is Complicated...~~**

**

* * *

**

Oh gee, look who's back, the lovely blue monsters.

I looked up, only to see Haruhi's beaming face. Here we go...

"Celestials? That's what they're called? Oh wow! Just look at them!" She smiled wide and looked at the Brigade.

"Don't tell me, you actually think those things are cool?" Kyon looked down at her knowing the answer.

"Of course! This is what the Brigade searches for!" She walked forward and faced us. "They don't seem dangerous to me! I don't think we'll get hurt. Be more faithful! We're fine."

Haruhi then yanked me up by the arm, abruptly distracting me from my little tantrum. "And quit panicking over whatever you are. That is no way for a member to act. We are brave in the face of danger!"

"Okay then, what's your plan Miss Leader?" I asked.

"We're going to get their attention. We might even fight them." She smiled as if this was the obvious thing to do.

"How do you prepose we do that Miss Suzumiya?" Koizumi asked. He knows he has to feign his ignorance for Haruhi.

"Well, I figure if there are Celestials here, there has to be something here that can defeat them. I don't know, like an esper or alien." Hey, why don't you go ask Mr. Smiles for Miles over there.

"And where do we find an esper or alien?" I asked.

"We aren't going to find one, they are just going to come of course. Espers and aliens can sense this kind of stuff. I'm sure they'll come." Because espers always just come from nowhere to help.

"What do we do until then? Wait and be crushed?"

"No, we'll...um..." We are so screwed with her in charge.

"How about we get somewhere high up and watch for them?" Kyon suggested as the giants seemed to draw closer.

* * *

We found a building satisfying enough for Haruhi, and had Koizumi be ground watch. Even though I have a feeling it's his chance to get with his organization.

"Hey Kyon, why do you think we're here?" Haruhi asked sitting on the building's roof next to him.

"I don't know." He lied.

"Well, the only other time this happened was in that dream, and no one else was there."

"Maybe this is just a dream. That's what'd I'd hope for at least."

"Why? I know this is dangerous, but isn't it exciting as well? We really weren't finding much anyway. Even though I was enjoying hanging out with you.."

"Maybe you were more upset than you thought. Maybe your dreams are telling you something. Then again, how would I know, right?"

"Idiot.."

"Well, this is what you wanted. Now, you have it. I'm surprised you're not bouncing off the walls."

"I don't know. Maybe I...liked the old world. But just a little! I still find this pretty interesting!"

"Okay then, whatever you say. I think I'm going to check up on Koizumi." Kyon got up and dusted off his pants, then left for the stairwell leading to the ground.

Haruhi pouted slightly, and closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Mikuru, I have to ask you something." I said, walking over to her.

"What is it?" Mikuru seemed pretty shaken up over all this. I figured she would have already known, with her bringing me here in the 1st place.

"Why were you sent to come get me? I mean, what sort of importance could this have?"

"I already said I'm not sure. I'm pretty low in the organization. I just do what has to be done,even if I don't know why."

"I mean why was it you? Why did they pick you,put you in my class (Where Taniguchi could have recognized you), and make you be the one to take me?"

"I'm not really sure. I must have some relation to the situation, so they sent me."

"Isn't that really risky? Like I said, if my parents are this age at this time, Taniguchi is too, right? That means he's more likely to notice you in the future, because you went to the same school."

"I suppose, but I guess they wanted a more natural type of approach. Rather than me capture you or just randomly ask, I guess they wanted me to have a more natural effect to the events."

Because a random girl you don't know asking for you to go back in time is normal as hell.

"I guess.."

"You almost gave everything away back there you know.."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess..I was frustrated. I've never considered anything so strange to happen to me."

"Now I'm sure Kyon has his own questions to ask me. I'm not sure what's classified, and what's not. He's probably very curious about you as well. I'm not sure if you can handle speaking to him, because you don't know what to and not to say."

"I don't know if you're the right person to ask but...how does he know? I mean, if he's just a plain human like me, how did he come to know so much?"

"Well, he's been working with us (The Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens) ever since his Freshman year began basically."

"Well, that explains how he can be so calm in this mess."

"Yes, he's been quite cooperative with everything. Sometimes, I think he really enjoys what's been going on."

When I get back home, I may just gain a new respect for him. Seriously, after dealing with this for so long, he deserves a break. Who knew Dad could take such crap...

"Wh-what? He's your..." Oops, I guess I said that out loud, huh?

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! I said I wasn't gonna tell you and know you know! I promise, I won't tell you who my Mom is!"

"I guess it's alright. So, now I'm half right." The look on her face was a little crestfallen, despite what she said.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Koizumi and Kyon. Don't worry, I'll be careful." She nodded as I walked off towards the stairs.

"Asuka." Haruhi called from behind me. I had assumed she was asleep or something. "If you're going down there, tell Kyon to hurry up." I gave a slight nod and went on down slowly, trying to listen to their conversation.

"We still don't know yet, but it seems there is somewhat of a battle over this closed space." Koizumi said.

"What do you mean a battle? Isn't Haruhi the only one who can make these?" Kyon replied, sounding doubtful.

"Well, it seems Miss Asahina's new friend has partial (or less) control over this space. She was upset momentarily, and summoned the Celestials. I originally thought it was Miss Suzumiya, but..."

"What is she? Some kind some something or rather Haruhi wished for? A new type of alien?"

"No. She clearly doesn't contain the strength in power Miss Suzumiya does, but there is something there. It'd be better to ask her, but I'm not sure if that's the best thing..."

"Hey." I found myself say, deciding to let them ask away.

Koizumi put on his usual smile and Kyon gave me a questionable look.

"Look, about earlier...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a douche. This crap just gets frustrating after a while. I'm surprised Kyon hasn't had one of those times yet."

"Would you mind telling us as much as you can? About...everything?" Kyon asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "First off, I'm nothing like your..unique friends here. I'm a regular teen, as far as I know. Mikuru came from your time (here) and took me from mine (the future) without much to explain. She told me for some reason, I had to come with her to the past. Before that, I had a dream where I was in closed space with who I assume is your friend Yuki. She (sort of) explained what closed space was, and made me watch it. Then there's something I don't think I can talk about."

"How did you even get involved with all this?" Koizumi asked.

"I don't know. Someone (can't say who) showed up and talked to (can't say) about this closed space stuff and I overheard them. After that, it all went downhill."

"How did you know that I knew about closed space?" Kyon asked.

"Something happens in the future. I can't say much or you'll know to much I think."

"You said Asuka wasn't your real name, right?"

"It's not. It's a cover name I'm using while I'm here. My real name might make you know things you shouldn't.."

"I'm in your future aren't I? And so is Koizumi, and so is Haruhi. That's why you can't say anything. You mentioned all of our names earlier. You know us in your time."

Damn it Dad, and you said you had bad grades in High School! So damn deductive! Koizumi smiled at me...

"Please say I didn't say that out loud.." I mumbled.

"I don't think **he** heard you.." Koizumi said. So, that means you did, huh? He better keep his trap shut..

"Um, I can't say how. And if I give you anything else such as my name,or anything about it, you'll know to much. Well, that's what Mikuru said anyway."

He sighed and placed his hand over his temple.

"I guess you never lost that habit..." I mumbled.

"What?" Kyon asked.

"N-nothing. Oh, I forgot, Haruhi wants you to hurry up."

He nodded and left up the stairs.

"Obviously you're not an experienced time traveler." Koizumi smiled.

"Obviously, you never learned the appropriate time to smile like that."

"I see you're not at all intrigued by this?"

"No, I'm not. I just want to go back. Hell, I'd be happy just to get out of closed space."

"I'm a little surprised by that. Considering who's child you are."

"Look, you can't say anything about that. I accidentally told Mikuru already, and I didn't mean to tell you either. Who knows what I'll screw up next!"

"I wasn't planning to. That would defiantly be hazardous no matter who it was I told. If it were Kyon..I'm not sure how he could take it. On the other hand, if I told Miss Suzumiya, the world might end right there."

"Of course. That makes her aware to time travel, as well as wondering who my Mom is."

"Would it be a concern to give out that information? If you don't mind, it might help me determine what's going on."

"I'm not sure. I mean, if I tell you anything, won't it change your future actions? By standing here, aren't I disturbing the flow of events already?"

"That's not exactly how time travel works. Sometimes, you have to travel to make an event happen. In the future (your time) for example. Before you traveled back, Kyon (in your time) will have already experienced the event even if he didn't know who you were, even if he doesn't know how, or remember every little thing, it happened already to him. It's a pre-determined event. You're making the event happen so he knows about it later on."

"Oh." I answered quietly. "How about...you guess. Try that."

"It's actually very obvious." Koizumi focused on my face. "Actually, I probably could have gauged who your Dad was before you told me."

"Oh really? How?"

"Your personality. At times like this, it's very similar to Kyon's. Your way of speech, and even your attitude."

"First time someone's said that."

"I would suppose they compare you to Miss Suzumiya otherwise. You look very close to her."

I looked away, trying not to screw up time by confirming anything. "I can't say yes or no for sure. So, I guess that's up to you weather you think so. Use your theory and go on it."

"Very well. I understand."

"Well, how do we get out of here? Do the other espers take care of it or do we have to convince her to change things?"

"Not all of us get to leave, it seems. Miss Asahina,you, and myself will, but Kyon and Haruhi can't."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm sure you heard what Kyon and I were speaking about earlier, correct?" I gave a slight nod and felt a tad embarrassed. "Good, That will make it easier to explain."

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"This seems to be the bad side of closed space. But as I said, if Miss Suzumiya gets to the point where she just wishes to speak to Kyon, she will take them to a different type of closed space. This means, once the Celestials are defeated here, we will go back to our world, but they will go elsewhere."

"So is that why your other esper pals aren't here?"

"Exactly. It's not as if they will be hurt, but the organization has never been into this type of space, and we're not sure how they could leave once they wish to. The higher-ups are debating the possibilities."

"I think the logical thing that would happen is, once Haruhi is done saying what she wants and reassuring the problem is fixed, they leave. I know it sounds too simple, but really, that sounds plausible."

"Hm. I will speak to the Organization." He took out his phone, and made the call.

* * *

The espers have decided to follow my theory, and kill off the Celestials already. Haruhi (somehow) fell asleep in the middle of this.

I ended up telling Kyon what was about to happen to the two of them, and told him once they got back from this other space, I would be gone. If she doesn't mention me, don't bring it up. If she does, just tell her I left. Any time past that she asks, say I'm not around or if it comes down to it, tell her I moved.

"Mikuru," I said talking to the time traveler, making her turn around. I whispered "When they come back on the bench in the park, they'll be asleep. Take a picture of it. It's one of those things I can't tell you about yet, but you might know why later. After you take me back to my time, go find them and take it." She nodded as we watched the Celestials fall, and the grey sky crack, shining light through the cracks.

vvv

The next thing I knew, I was back in the park, and on the bench. Closed Spaces are really weird. I tried to adjust my eyes to the color of the world once again, rubbing them furiously. No surprise, the space next to me was not filled with my to-be-parents. Looks like they did in fact go to the other space. I have to wonder what they're doing there anyway.

"Asuka!" I heard Mikuru say, approaching me. "We have to hurry and get you back to your time."

I nodded and gave a farewell to Itsuki, knowing I would most likely see him soon in my own time. I also told him to tell Kyon that 'Yes, I will see him again someday.'

I went into a bathroom stall and changed back into my uniform, and told Mikuru I didn't need the clothes.

"Close your eyes please." Mikuru said putting her hands on my shoulders.

I felt myself having that sick feeling again, as well as a tinge of pain in my gut. I felt like screaming, but I just couldn't.

Suddenly, my body began to settle, and I opened my eyes, seeing the clubroom once more.

"I'll need to go ahead back to Haruhi and Kyon now, but it's been an interesting experience. I'll remember to take the picture, Hariya." Mikuru said, ushering me out of the room.

"Bye, thanks." I said, walking on back to class. It seems she got me back only seconds before we left. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ribbon-band. It'd been really bulky the whole time, and I'm glad I can wear it again.

* * *

Class was boring as ever, and I really didn't pay attention, because I had missed so much school, I didn't understand. It also turns out Asuka couldn't come help me after school, which means I was going to have mounds of homework after all of this pressure already piling on me. Urgh. I would consider just not doing it, but Mom said if I ever do as bad in school as Dad did, she'd punish me to no end. Well, I'm already taking care of strange business that I really don't want. We're becoming more alike each day.

Getting home, I found Mom wasn't there, so I was hoping I could get some help from Dad.

"Hey Dad," I said, staring at the blank work in front of me. I was in the kitchen, and I swear I have been staring at this stuff for almost 15 minutes.

"Yeah?" He replied, walking in.

"Help me? I'm drowning in this sea of evil work!" I rested my head on the books and looked at him pleadingly.

"What is it exactly?" He asked, obviously a little unsure if he could do it himself.

"English,Algebra,Reading, Japanese, History-" He cut me off.

"Not happening."

"Why~?" I whined lifting my head up and tilting the chair on it's back legs.

"Because I'm about as good at it as you are."

"But it burns my eyes! The black and the white! Gah!"

"Why don't you ask-" He started before the bell rang. "I'll be back, just keep trying, okay?"

"Not happening." I said sharing the response.

I attempted to turn my neck the right way to see who was at the door, only to remember I was tilting the chair, and having the chair fall backwards. Now, I was looking at Dad and who ever just came into the house with him, upside down.

"Hehe, Hey there Dad." I smiled really big and attempted to look innocent. He just stood in front of the chair and looked down.

"Don't give me that look, get up."

"You used to think it was cute.." I mumbled, picking up the chair.

"You used to be 8 and innocent."

I turned around to retort, only to see Koizumi,wearing his usual grin. It only seems to spell out one thing for me. Trouble.

"Hey, would you mind leaving for a bit?" Dad asked. As if it's not something I'll be concerned about.

"Actually, it's better for her to be here. I'm sure she'd rather hear this than not." Koizumi said.

"What?" Dad looked baffled. "You can't be serious. I don't want her to know about this. I told you that."

"She knows more than you think." Koizumi motioned for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you mind changing your hair as you had it when you were back in time?" I just shrugged and did as I was told.

"Koizumi, what the hell are you up to?" Dad still wasn't catching on. I went into the living room, grabbing the picture I told Mikuru to take. That's why it had to happen.

"Dad, the day this picture was taken was the day a new girl showed up to the club, transported by Mikuru Asahina. The brigade went into a closed space, and after the Organization handled the Celestials, you and Mom went into 'other space'. Any hints now?" I said placing the picture in his hand.

"When the hell have you been time traveling?"

"Earlier today. Though I wish I hadn't. After all that closed space, it's really tiring."

"Wait, so you know about...everything?"

"Not much really. But I have to give you props Dad. You've been dealing with some creepy stuff all those years."

"Koizumi, why did you drag her into this?"

"I didn't originally plan to, but it seems after Haruhi found something, she wished unconsciously for Hariya to live a unique life." I wonder if I'm going to get busted here.

Dad sighed. "She found the box of old SOS junk in front of her closet. That may have done it."

"So it's my own fault then? Just because I didn't feel like putting it up, she got ideas?"

"Possibly." Koizumi said.

Why is my luck so bad?

vvv

**Hey, I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger. Well, not really. I've got this idea to do a prologue. Once I finish the story, I can go back and (in order) re-visit some of the unseen events in this story. Like, what happened in the 'other space' and Haruhi loosing her powers. Oh, and some HaruhixKyon fluff. Because I like fluff every now and then. Can't wait for the new Avenged Sevenfold CD! 12 days to Nightmare! 2 days until the new video! Okay, I'm done advertising. Review please! Do you like the prologue idea? Good chapter? Drop a review, let me know! Bye. (A7X forREVer.)**


	5. Wrecked Her? Damn Near Killed Her

**Hey! Sorry for no new updates lately! It's been far too long! I've gotten this thing finally updated for a nice weekend release, so I like that. I started school a few months ago as well, so I've been busy getting into that. Here's my 'not-really-a-disclaimer-more-of-a-reference-cause-I-love-this-anime-and-cause-i'm-bored'. Skip it if you want. **

**?:Why am I in this story again?**

**Me:You're not really in it. I just used your name. And your girlfriend's.**

**? 2: NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND.**

**Me: Oh, We're 54 chapters in the manga by now. We all know you wanna be with him. And it's been clear from day 1 he likes you too. Heck he's said he loves you already. And You've kissed a few times. And have you seen him as a child? That's just cuteness. **

**?: Yeah, come on. All the Fanfiction wants it. Have you not read all the existing fluff out there? She's got good points.**

**? 2: Perverted space alien. You would read that kind of thing. And what does his cuteness as a kid have anything to do with anything? **

**Me: I'd rather have you be with him than black-hole-stomach boy. That kid's annoying. Yet, he provides golden pairing moments for the two of you...Woof. **

**? 2: This has nothing to do with nothing, does it? You're just wasting space and time!**

**Me: Nope. Just doing my usual referencing. Wanna know if people know who you are, the answer is in the bottom AN...Bye. **

**((Title Comes from the song Wrecked Em? Damn Near Killed Em' by Four Year Strong. Just Saying.))**

**~~Wrecked Her? Damn Near Killed Her.~~**

"So why are you really here? I mean, what was the important thing I should hear?" I asked, scared to know.

"There have been some...unforeseen observation problems." Koizumi said, his smirk fading. "You know how all of the factions usually work together to observe Haruhi, correct?"

Technically, I only knew of the factions (Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens.) but I suppose they'd have to work together to get anything done.

"Even though we've all had our different views and opinions, we put them aside for the most part, and tried to comply to each other's terms. There were always people who wanted more action, but it was always denied by another group for the most the circumstances though, some opinions have changed..."

"Please don't tell me the DITE is going to send Asakura down to kill someone." Dad said, making a grimace at the name. **((This is all based on the fact I haven't read book 9. I've read a few spoilers here and there, so some of you who've read it might concern that.)) **

"No, they aren't who I'm talking about. It's actually..the time travelers it seems. They are demanding more action to be taken, with Hariya and Haruhi. We're afraid they'll do something drastic if we don't do anything."

"What kind of 'drastic actions' are we talking about?"I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"We can't be sure, but we think it may be something to set either of you off enough to react in any way."

"So what do I do if it's directed at me?" You can't blame me for wondering. Seriously, how am I supposed to react to an attack I can't see coming? I guess that's the point, but who knew time travelers would do something like that.

"We have a few plans at the organization for such as precaution. Just remember that a reaction is all they want, and giving to them would only give them more of a reason to continue."

* * *

After that little discussion, Koizumi left to do whatever the hell he does. Does he get paid for being an esper? Oh well, that's not the point. I just wonder to what lengths they would go through to get a reaction. I'm never time traveling again on that note.

Something I've been wondering about is the trustworthiness of any of these groups. I mean, if you're gullible enough, you can always get tricked. If I hadn't experienced this stuff first-hand, I'd probably think someone was pulling my leg. Dad seems to have enough trust in the Espers, I guess because of the fact they've been assisting him for a long time, especially Koizumi. I didn't know much about the DITE as of now, but I'd say it's like the time travelers, they (it?) are (is?) a variable.

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be stalked? Now I've got that feeling all over. I think every random person on the street is trying to get me. This is some freaky paranoia.

The thing that made my suspicions grow, was a new student transferring in. Seriously, does that not seem strange to you? Whoever this chick is working for, I'd rather not get involved with it.

"My name is Amaya Katsumi and I'm excited to be joining your class! My father got a job transfer, so I was relocated to this area. Glad to meet you all." She said.

Behind me, I think I heard Mikuru squeak. Obviously, when the time travelers asked her to 'watch' me, she didn't expect a partner..or an enemy. How do you tell the difference between one or another? Once again, that's the point.

The new girl's face showed arrogance as she walked by Mikuru. Obviously something was going on. Why me? Why?

* * *

All through class I could see Mikuru and Amaya giving each other looks. Why don't you just say it out loud? Just announce your win over control. Great, I've come to the point of objectifying myself.

"So, you're Hariya. Lucky you, you just got a new bodyguard." Amaya said.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow at her blunt attitude.

"Well, Koizumi said they had plans for precaution, right? I am such. You and I are gonna become real close, mkay? This way, the time travelers can't getcha' when you're not paying attention. You're gonna have to learn to follow the rules though. You're gonna be a stubborn one right? Thinking you don't need anyone to watch you, and that you'll be fine, and that my rules are dumb. I can see that it goes without saying. Just trust me."

"Depends on the rules to say if they're stupid or not. And I know I can handle myself normally, but the time travelers are a different story. Don't assume things about me. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'assuming makes an ass out of u and me'?"

"Cute. The rules are pretty simple, so try and keep it straight. Rule 1: Don't go anywhere alone. I mean it. I go where you go. Even when you're asleep at night. I know it sounds creepy, but that's how it is. Rule 2: Don't mess with me. Don't try and play little games or trick me so I'll get off your back. It's not going to work. Rule 3: Do what I say. It's in your best interests and mine to just go with what I say. Rule 4: Don't time travel. I don't care what they tell you. It's probably a trick, so don't do it. Rule 5: Don't tell anyone about this. Seriously, if you haven't learned that yet, you just did. Anyone other than your father is out of the loop. Got me?"

"You're pretty specific, huh? What'll you do if I say no to your conditions?"

"I'll tie you up and make you listen." Oh, how nice.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, and how exactly will you watch me when I'm sleeping? Sit outside my window at night? My Mom isn't stupid you know."

"The story is that I'm staying at your place for a while because my parents are on a business trip. Your Mom easily agreed when the Agency told her I was Koizumi's niece."

"You espers sure are manipulative. Are you really his niece?"

"Nope, but we knew she missed her little Brigade, so we just said that to get her to take the bait."

"That's a little cruel, isn't it? I mean, you can tell she misses it. Hell, I think she'd want me to start my own if I cared."

"Well it seems like you already kind of are. You have me, an Esper, Asahina over there, a time traveler, and my DITE companion should be around here soon. You're not the normal human, being the daughter of Haruhi, so you're like her. All we'd need is a regular human, and the whole gang is re-created!"

"Wait, wait, back up. Some alien is coming now too?"

"Yep. She's using the cover of Nagato's niece. All our families are actually technically working together, so we're using that for her story too!"

"Who's Nagato again?"

"YN. Remember her? She went into your dream that one time. YN = Yuki Nagato. Are you really that dumb?"

"How do you know so much about my life?"

"Cause, your entire family is special. After all the research and events following Haruhi, why would we stop there when we know her flesh and blood daughter could produce results like that?"

"There isn't the word privacy in your vocabulary, right?"

"Oh whine if you wish, but I'm going to get your new alien friend to greet you, kay?"

"Oh joyful joy."

* * *

"Naoko Nagato." The girl in front of me stated in a monotone voice. She wore glasses, covering her ice like eyes. She had medium, light purple hair, and was just a little shorter than me. "It is interesting to meet you."

"Nagato?" I asked.

"Yes, I was created for the purpose of being Yuki Nagato's Niece, on her brother's side. She is the one who created me, therefore, I have her last name, as well as for cover purposes."

"Aliens can do that? Make their own interfaces or children or whatever?"

"Yes."

"Well, now we've got the whole gang together, huh?" Amaya said, loosely throwing her arms around Naoko's and my own shoulders.

"As long as you don't tell me that time traveler has to come to my house too, I can deal with you two." This is going to be a long while...

"Oh, how mean. You don't like us? Mikuru can't come. She's from your Mother's school year time. Around 2010 I believe. She's been sent on a mission to travel here for a while, remember?"

"And she doesn't know why because...?"

"If she were to find out what the time travelers were doing to your family, I'm sure it wouldn't settle well with her. Even though she can only really do what she's told, having to push her feelings aside, she might cause issues with all the information she knows of the future. Even when she can't say anything, she still knows it."

"What kind of other information of the future does she know now?"

"Think about who you are and your entire family. You're the daughter of her friends Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon. She's already almost positive of that, well the Kyon part at least. She basically knows the future, even if it's a variable by the choices made. If she wanted, she could influence a different choice."

Well, that's true. She did look a little sad at the fact Kyon was my Dad, already having her own ideas about who my mother was.

"Why would she want to? I mean, Koizumi knows it too, and he obviously didn't do anything."

"Haven't you ever considered the thought of her having feelings for your father back in the day? Even if they were going out, she could've hoped they would break up. She could choose to sabotage them being together. Koizumi doesn't have much to gain or a reason to say."

"But aren't there pre-determined events? Stuff that's supposed to happen to make something else happen? So she really couldn't do that because it wouldn't of happened."

"Time is Tricky. Even though there are pre-determined events, a time traveler is supposed to make them happen sometimes. But if they wanted, I'm sure they could disobey their group and do something freely, no matter what would happen later."

"There haven't been any reports of such treason, but I'm sure someone could think of it and destroy the time line." Naoko said. "The cost for such is quite foolish though, because it could cause the traveler to not exist themselves, or create an unfavorable outcome for them later."

"Ah, I see. So if the time travelers of now are going to use her to get me somehow, she can't know?"

"Exactly. But that's why we're here, so you never have to worry and you can live a normal life!" Amaya placed her hand on my shoulder and attempted to pat it reassuringly.

Because knowing all this is part of a normal life...right.

* * *

Another example of these two being here not giving me a chance to have a normal life: I can't go hang out with my friends, even if I drag them along.

A few of my friends (Asuka, Takumi, and Misaki) asked me to come hang out after school today. **(AN: I have to wonder if anyone will catch that reference before I tell you what it is at the end of the chapter. Tell me if you did. It's such a lame reference, but it's been on my mind, and an idea is an idea.)**

I said yes, thinking it would get the stress off of my mind, and my Mom would think I was being totally normal. It didn't go too well..

"So why are they coming again?" Takumi asked, looking at my followers.

"Well, I figured that since they're new, maybe they'd enjoy to meet some new people." I replied, feeling my friend's stares hard to handle.

"I understand being nice and all, but they're really freaky." Misaki whispered to me. They've been all over your back today, and they keep glaring at Takumi and I. It's creepy."

I looked over and sure enough, Amaya and Naoko were glaring at my friends like they were secretly evil. Facepalm.

I sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'll just head home with them then. I'll make sure to teach them how to act around others. They're kinda shy."

I didn't actually get to hang out with my friends, and that made me a tad upset.

"I get that you two are supposed to watch over me, but when I take you with me, you have to act more normal. They're my friends, not evil time travelers or aliens or anything. Geez."

"You never know who could be! We always have to watch. You don't need to hang out with friends anyway. Don't you have other things to worry about anyway? Make-up work, remember? I know you never finished it. Your Mother can't see you slacking on your studies." Amaya said, pointing to my stuffed bag.

"Whatever..." I mumbled, noticing we were closer to home than I thought. "Have my parents met you both yet? You said they agreed to let you stay, but did they even talk to you?"

"No, not yet. We decided to let you meet us first, that way, you wouldn't wonder who we were later."

"You don't talk much, do you Naoko?" I asked looking at the quiet girl reading a book.

Naoko just shook her head no and continued reading.

"Well, be normal around them at least. I don't want them to think you're rude or weird."

"Oh, but of course."

I walked into my house with these two in tow, having a displeased look on my face. "I'm home!"

"I see you brought your new roomies along." Mom said, looking at the pair.

"I'm Amaya Katsumi, thank you for letting me stay." Amaya said bowing.

"Naoko Nagato. Thank you for your hospitality." Naoko bowed politely as well.

"No problem. Naoko, you're much like your Aunt Yuki, huh? Always got a book in your hand and very polite."

"Yes. I am very closely resembled to her."

"More than you know..." Mom mumbled, walking away from the door.

"Now you can go do your homework. And you better not slack off, cause I'll be watching." Amaya smiled, hopping up the stairs to my room.

"Geez, why do you have to parent me?" I sighed, walking up after her.

* * *

**Okay, we're done now. It's a little short, but I didn't wanna run the introductions of these new characters too long, because that was the main purpose of this chapter, as well as to add some new information. **

**Here's the disclaimer, because I wanted to know if anyone knew of the the lame references before I told you. (referenceS because of the one at the beginning and in the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in any such way (of course!) OR The characters Takumi Usui or Misaki Ayazawa from Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Even though these are my top 2 favorite Anime...**

**I've been watching this Anime and reading this Manga for a while now, because I really like it, so I couldn't resist the references. Thinking about writing a one shot or story for it too, so I felt like mentioning it. I realize I wasted valuable writing space, but I'm not deleting it now. BYE! :)**


End file.
